1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to receiving incoming calls and more particularly, to selectively receiving incoming group calls.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of portable electronic devices, like cellular telephones or two-way radios, has exploded in recent years. In response, manufacturers have introduced various models capable of performing numerous functions. As an example, Motorola, Inc. of Schaumburg, Ill. has developed handsets that are capable of making both interconnect and dispatch calls. On the dispatch side, users of the handsets have the option of generating groups of individuals, and at any particular time, a single call can be placed to all the individuals that are part of that group.
Until recently, to set up a group, a user had to contact the wireless carrier providing service for the handset. The wireless carrier, once it received the request, would assign a group identification number (group ID) to the group. The network could then rely on this group ID to set up the group call. In addition to the inconvenience of contacting the wireless carrier to set up the group, once created, the group ID was fixed, which could lead to problems removing members from or adding members to the group. In fact, to add or remove members from the group, a person was required to contact the wireless carrier to do so.
To overcome these drawbacks, newer handsets include a feature that permits a user to create a group without the assistance of the wireless carrier. In particular, a user, using his or her handset, can select members to generate a group. Even better, the user, through the handset, can add members to or remove members from the group at will. The members can be selected from a menu displayed on the handset. When a group call is placed, however, each person that is a part of the group will automatically receive the call. For example, once the call is set up, a target unit may immediately begin broadcasting audio, which may lead to unwanted interruptions.